Love In a Million Shards
by alice9827
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a predicament when Inuyasha betrays her once again by running off with Kikyo. Will Kagome find refuge when she starts traveling with Seshomaru? Or will it turn into a traumatic disaster?


(Editted severely)

disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha

ok! This is my first Fanfiction, but im editting it! In fact, it didn't used to say what I am typing right now. Im going to make this story sooooo much better. Just wait and see :)

Kagome awoke from her deep rest. Something was different yet familiar. She sensed something, something that didn't feel right. What had even happened anyways? The last thing she remembered was bein hit in the head by a huge tentacle from that creepy demon...

She sat up from her laying postion and looked about. She was in Lady Kaedes cabin. She felt her throbbing head... a bandage was wrapped around it.

"Lady Kagome, you mus'nt touch that, ye will only make it worse." Kaede said to her gently

"Kaede... what happened? How did the battle go? Is everybody alright?" Kagome asked, with what little strength she had

"Yes dear, everyone is fine. If it wern't for Lady Kikyo, you wouldn't have made it"

"Kikyo? Is she still here? I knew I sensed something disgusting and zombie like in the air."

"Lady Kagome, you mus'nt disrespect Lady Kikyo like that, she did save your life after all." Kaede chastized

"Are her and Inuyasha talking?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes

"Well..." Kaede hesitated before telling Kagome the real truth.

Kagome got up before giving kaede a chance to explain, and ignored her calls about not having the strength. She made her way to the curtain which covered the door of the cabin and moved it aside to walk out, but before she could even take a step, she saw just what she was looking for, just what she was expecting.

There they were, Kikyo and Inuyasha, embracing eachother, staring into eachothers eyes with longing. How could Inuyasha do this to Kagome? With everything they had been through, with every declaration of absolute love to her!

Kagome had had enough. She reached inside to grab her bow and arrow which were right next to the doorway. She raised the bow and loaded it with an arrow, she slowly pulled the string back and aimed. Then, in the blink of and eye, she released her shot. A dead on hit to Kikyos frozen heart.

Inuyahsa was startled out of his trance as the woman he was embracing, shattered into peices. He stood in confusion for a split second. He looked toward the cabin, and there was Kagome, bow still raised, with a look of satisfaction and anger on her face.

"KIKYOOOOO!" He screamed in anguish "You bitch! why would you do that!?" He yelled at Kagome

"Inuyasha! You told me you loved me! What ever happed to that? Why do you always go back to her?!" Kagome screamed with tears gushing down her face.

"Why would I ever love you, you wench? You're just a copy of the woman I actually do love, and now shes fucking gone, because of you!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in dispair... She had had enough. She began to run, she didn't care how hurt or weak she was, she couldnt deal with this any longer.

She ran until she knew she was out of sight. She sat on a rock and thought to herself about everything that had happened to her since she had first travelled through that God forsaken well. She got lost in all of her millions of thoughts, Then, she heard a little voice in her head.

_Find Seshomaru ..._

What the crap... Oh you again I thought I got rid you in um...oh yeah 2nd grade I'm tierd of you bossing me around!

_I don't care just find Seshomaru _

Why should I?

_Revenge on Inuyasha_

oooh now your talking tell me more

_If you start hanging with Seshomaru he might start to like you and I mean really really like you. And you know whos brother Seshomaru is..._

Ok I get you now and that is a great idea

_ok he should be easy to find and your injured so rin will beg sesshomuru to let you travel with them until you get better..._

Ok lets get going.

So Kagome continued walking. She started to get light headed. She could tell she was losing blood, but there was no going back now, she was already too far from the village, and couldnt face Inuyasha anyways.

She then she began to see things... like a purple unicorn... hmmm, she likes unicorns, how about we just go and pet that unicorn... oh, thats not a unicorn, thats a bush, whoops, she tripped over it. Kagome passed out there from blood loss.

"Lord Seshomaru! Where are we going?" Rin asked sweetly, walking side by side with Seshomaru

"We go where the Shikon jewel shards go, Rin" Seshomaru explained in a soft tone

Rin ran ahead a bit, when she saw some yummy looking berries on an unusual looking bush. She began to pick the small red berries, eating the biggest ones right away and saving the other ones for Jaken and Seshomaru.

She saw that there was a large gap in the bush. she went to see what was causing the gap, and noticed that there was a woman in very unusual clothing lying in the bushes. But she recognized this woman, and her clothing, but since the woman was face down she could quite know for sure.

Rin called for Seshomaru and Jaken. She didn't want to touch the woman in case it was a demon in diguise, but she didn't want to leave a poor injured woman.

"Lord Seshomaru! Who is it? Flip her over or something!" Rin said frantically as Seshomaru arrived at the scene.

Seshomaru crouched down next to the woman and gently rolled her onto her back. It was that girl who traveled with that idiotic half demon brother of his. She had a bandage around her head, and smelled heavily of blood. But why would Inuyasha just leave her here like this? Wasn't she some sort of pet to him or something?

"Lord Seshomaru! That is Lady Kagome! One of your brothers friends!" Jaken exclaimed

"Yes Jaken, I know this, I am no idiot." Seshomaru said monotonely

"Lord Seshomaru... Shouldn't we help her? Shes hurt, we cant just leave her here.." Rin said concerned.

"Well, Inuyasha must not want her anymore, so I guess we may as well use her as a jewel detector" Seshomaru sighed. He lifted kagome over his shoulder and continued walking in search of the Shikon Jewel shards.

ahhhhh so much longer, so much more detailed. so much better! i love it! I dont care about gramars in this section where im not telling the actual story. anyways, if you want more of an explanation on why i am rewriting this story and perhaps others, then please feel free to visit my profile, where i will also keep you updated on the progress and stages of stories. Thank you for reading!


End file.
